OneEyed Angel
by Lexvan
Summary: A lot can happen on a hot Summer night. And for one SeeD, something major is about to happen.


_**One-Eyed Angel**_

**By: _Lexvan_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy or any of the characters. Only my own made up character, Daros**.

_(Daros' POV)_

How the heck did I end up in this mess? Here I am, Daros Vansen , top ranking SeeD, handcuffed to my own bed! And blindfolded no less! I must of been really tired from the training session with Zell. Who knew fighting ten T-Rexaurs would do that?

Anyway, whoever is doing this, must of found out my code to my door. My birthday and initals. It was the best I could think of. Heck, I think just about everyone here in Balamb Garden has the same kind of code for their door. But, right now, I want to know who it is that has me cuffed to my own bed. Who ever it is has me in boxers. So, it better be a female!

_Dear Lord I hope it's a female!_

I hear someone walking towards me now! I feel their hand running down my chest. I now know it's a female. Thank the Lord! But, it's weird. Now that I'm blind folded, the feel of her hand feels more intense. Wow! Now a feather? I got a little freak here! As long as she doesn't use wax, I won't hurt her. Now her hand is back and moving along my chest. Whoever this girl is, she has some soft, gentle hands. I'm keeping quite for now. The only thing that's coming out of my mouth now are soft moans, cause this girl knows how to get a brother going. She stop! And I know why. I feel her undoing the cuffs to my ankles. I'm not going to do anything yet. Let's just see where this goes.

I feel her body on top of mine. Her firm chest is pressing against me. Now she's claimed my lips with her own. Her lips are sweet, and her mouth is hot and soft. I'm returning the kiss, making her body shiver slightly, and she's now pushing closer against me. The sensations driving me crazy.

Soon, I feel her lift off of me, but not all the way off. I feel a good amount of weight on my pelvic area. I'm still hard as a brick. For some reason, I can tell she's nervous.

"If this is your first time, tap my nose two times.", I say. "If no, one time."

She taps my nose two times.

"Really?", I ask.

Again two taps. Then I feel her spell the word 'you' on my chest.

"To be honest, yes.", I reply. "And wow! Never thought it would be like this!"

She just kissed me. Guess she's happy.

"I take it you really have a thing for me to be doing this.", I say. "After hours, I might add."

She then taps my nose twice.

"I really like somebody that lives here in the Garden too.", I say.

I feel her spell the word 'who' on my chest.

"If I tell you, you may leave.", I say.

She taps my nose once.

"Are you sure.", I ask.

She taps my nose twice

"Okay.", I say. "The one my heart wants is, Fujin. You're probably thinking, why her? Well, to be honest, I have no clue. But, when ever I see her, I see her inner beauty. I'm not saying that she's not good-looking. She pretty cute. She like a flower trapped by her own lonelyness. I want to tell her how I feel but, I think she has a thing for Seifer. So, I haven't tried to make a move on her."

She's not doing anything. I think I may have scared her off. I feel her undoing the cuffs to my wrist. I feel drops of water on my face. Is she crying? I'm about to say something, when she covers my mouth. I stay silent, not wanting to upset her more. I decided to go for the blindfold, but she stops me. She then write on my chest again.

_M-A-K-E L-O-V-E T-O M-E_

"After what I just said to you?", I say.

_P-L-E-A-S-E-!_

"You're going to stay until I do this aren't you?"

She then taps my nose twice.

"Okay. Let's do it."

I then place my hands on her hips. I feel her jump a bit by my touch. Part of me is ready to do this, but then I stop myself. I couldn't do this to this girl! It was wrong! So with a heavy heart I take a deep breath and...

"I'm sorry, but I can't do this.", I said sadly. "It's not you it's just that I want to wait until I tie the knot. I know it sounds dumb but It's somethign I promised my folks and..."

I suddenly felt her falling on top of me hugging my body tightly. I then brought my arms around her in comfort as I stroked her hair without saying a word. Her hair is short. At that moment I begin to think of the girls that I know that have short hair. There's Nida one of the Garden's pilots. Jen, one of our nurses. And of course Fujin, a SeeD. Could this be Fujin? But at that moment, I decided to just lay there and enjoy the moment. Just the sound of her breathing as she ran her slim fingers through my hair was kind of heavenly to me. I paused for a languid kiss, savoring her taste. Sweet and divine. The cool breeze wafting in through the open window brought a much needed relief from the heat of the hot Summer night. I then heard her speak for the first time that whole night.

"Love."

I then felt her finger poke at my chest softly. But, I totally recognized that voice. Could it be her? I slowly took off the blindfold and allow my vision to clear to see Fujin laying next to me, with a beautiful smile on her face. Her hair was stuck to her forhead from her sweat from the Summer heat. I still couldn't believe it was her this whole time. _

_(Normal POV)_

Fujin then wrapped her arms around Daros as she snuggled up closer to him. Daros wrapped an arm around her as sleep started to claim them both.

"I love you, Fujin. My one-eyed angel."

"LOVE.", she said as she place rested her head on his shoulder to sleep.

"It's a start.", Daros said as he finally went to sleep.

Fujin then looked up and saw he was asleep.

"I love you, Daros.", she said as she slowly fell asleep.

**A/N: So what do you think of this story, people? Good? Bad? Or just okay? Be honset. I can take it!**

**Please review**.


End file.
